Cycles of the Moon
by Maxwell Alana
Summary: This was my very first fic ever. Non-yaoi, HxR pairing. Hope you like it. ^_^; Please R+R!
1. New: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, any of the characters, or the story line except for Akira Yooiko. All of these, and much more belong to their respected owners down in wonderful Japan. If I get one thing or more wrong, don't sue me okay? I am poor -.-  
  
  
  
Cycles of the Moon  
  
by Alana Maxwell  
  
  
  
Part 1: New - The Beginning  
  
It was a moonless, starry night, Relena looked up from the balcony of her home in Europe. A happy sigh escaped her lips, as the light breeze brushed gently through her blonde hair, which was tied down into a ponytail. She wore her pink, silk nightrobe, which matched to all the curves of her body. Her blue eyes glazed over with the thoughts of the world to forever remain in such a peace. 'If only I had the power to keep peace on Earth and in the colonies....but even if I did, the Council would still find a fault to blame one or the other...then another war, and more blood shed would occur.' A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and a face buried itself into her hair, smelling the unique scent of it. Relena was startled a bit, and turned her head somewhat. She calmed and smiled when she saw the kind prussian blue eyes stare at her. As if he could read her mind, Heero whispered to her lightly.  
  
"If another war should occur, I would make sure that you will be safe. I shall also try to have fewer fatalities than last time. I would only kill those who would pose a threat to you.." Lowering his lips to her, Heero muttered.."Ashiteru, Relena, my koishii.." Before Relena could respond, Heero captured her small lips in his. Embracing her tightly, he deepened the kiss, parting her lips to slip his tongue through. As a response, Relena allowed her tongue to dance with his, as if in a slow waltz. Her eyes closed slowly, the flaming feeling, the passion flowing down to her knees. Unable to give her much support, her legs almost gave way. Heero lifted her up into his arms, and reluctantly parted the heated kiss. Opening her eyes, Relena looked at him with passion-glazed eyes, her breath coming in gasps from lack of air. With the shine of the stars, Heero could see the light red tint of her cheeks, which were flushed. Smiling gently, Heero layed Relena onto her bed, and kissed her gently, all over her face. He layed down next to her and pulled her close into his arms. Relena snuggled against his chest, and whispered to him.  
  
"Ashiteru..Heero..ashiteru.." She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
( Next Morning )  
  
There was a knock on the door of Relena's room.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
Relena opened her eyes slowly, she glanced behind her. 'He stayed the night..' Relena smiled as she was still held in Heero's arms. Sneaking out of them, she silently got herself out of the bed. Slipping into her pair of slippers, Relena went to the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me imouto, Milliardo."  
  
Relena's eyes widened...'Oh no, it is oniisan!' She glanced back, her eyes becoming now confused. Heero was gone. 'He must of heard Milliardo announcing himself and left.' She sighed with relief and smiled. The last thing she needed in the morning was for her brother to strangle her beloved. Stepping over to the side where she and Heero slept together, embraced tightly, she smelled lightly. Heero had a unique bodily scent which made loss of Relena's senses. She placed her hand on the bed, then walked over to the balcony, as she adjusted her eyes to the morning sun, which was very bright. She was very oblivious to the knocking sounds at the door.  
  
"Relena? Relena! RELENA! Open the door! Imouto!"  
  
That brought Relena back to her senses. "Huh..oh..sorry oniichan!" She ran to the door and opened up, only for a frantic Milliardo to grasp her shoulders.  
  
"You scared me Relena. What was going on in here..was someone in here?" Milliardo said, a hint of suspicion in his voice.  
  
"I am sorry oniichan for scaring you. No..no one was in here. I was alone, just a little tired I believe." Relena assured him, grimacing inside for telling a lie.  
  
"I see. Well Relena, breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes. Noin is making pancakes and bacon. We need to hurry though, there is a meeting with the Council in Former China. We must be there by 2 PM, okay? Be dressed in your finest imouto."  
  
"Of course Milliardo. I shall be ready in a few." Relena said, then shooed him off. "Now get going and leave me my privacy to dress." Laughing, Milliardo nodded and left.  
  
( Breakfast Table )  
  
Relena walked into the dining room dressed in the same clothing that she wore when she visited the building where the Romefellar Foundation held their meeting. Her hair was tied up into a low ponytail by a fashionable blue ribbon. Her medium-sized, pale hands were folded together tightly as she went to her assigned seat and sat down. Noin set down the food before sitting herself at a chair too. Milliardo placed his hands on the table, folding them tightly, and looked at everyone else.  
  
"We must say blessing to God for our food.."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Okay Zechs."  
  
"Noin..please don't call me by that name. It is Milliardo."  
  
"Yeah..okay"  
  
"Relena, will you please do the blessing."  
  
"Of course oniichan." Relena stood up and did the sign of the cross. "Dear Father in heaven, we thank you for the food we have on our plates today. I believe we are very fortunate, since of course there are others on Earth and in the colonies who cannot feed themselves nor their families..."  
  
"We all thank you for this blessing and may You bless the unfortunate.." Milliardo and Noin prayed. With their eyes closed, they all said the final word.  
  
"Amen."  
  
Sitting down, they all began eating their breakfast in peace and silence. Looking around the room, it seemed pretty normal, somewhat luxurious otherwise. But there was a strange darkness in the room. No one felt it, but Relena was feeling a little uneasy at the table. 'Something is going to happen I think. Or maybe it has already happened. Whatever is happening, it is giving me such a chill...' Nobody noticed Relena's sudden strangeness, and Relena planbed to keep it that way. Meanwhile, behind the glass door in the back of the dining room, a shadow of a young man was just barely seen. He had snuck through security was hiding right next to the door. His piercing green eyes burned a hole into Relena's back, he was staring coldly at her. Removing a pistol in his hand, he cocked it and began to aim. 'This will make sure, that the new Oz will grow into existance. Heh, enjoy your life..Relena Peacecraft...'  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The young man jerked back from aiming, hearing someone. He said nothing, so he could see who was there. Just then, Heero walked from the corner slowly. Wearing a pair of blue jeans and his green muscle shirt with black sneakers, he was a little tired from awakening so early in the morning. Then jumping from Relena's balcony hadn't helped muched either. 'Last night I felt warm in my heart, I still do..I never believed I would have such a good feeling inside of me...' Looking up, his prussian blue eyes narrowed, his grin changing quickly into a scowl, as he glared at the young man with the gun coldly. The young man grinned and introduced himself.  
  
"First class assassin Akira Yooiko is my name..and assassinating who I am ordered to is my game."  
  
"Well whoever the hell you are, step away from that door and walk away unless you want to be a corpse on the ground right now."  
  
"Heh..yeah, sure. Your gonna stop me? Don't make me laugh kid.."  
  
"You underestimate me since I am a kid, that would be your downfall."  
  
"...not..." With that, Akira ran and crashed through the glass door of the dining room.  
  
"..NO!" Heero shouted as he ran after Akira. His eyes are full of rage. 'He's after Relena! I gotta catch up!!!'  
  
( Dining Room )  
  
"What in the..." Relena jumped to her feet and barely was able to speak out when Akira grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close. His eyes registered death, as he roughly pointed the gun to her head.  
  
"Imoutu!" Milliardo shouted, standing up.  
  
"Ms. Relena..!" Noin stood up frantically.  
  
"Don't even try to help her!" Akira stated angrily, "I would rather her die in a more peaceful state than have her blood shed all over the Peacecraft home!" The warning caused both Milliardo and Noin to stand still, their eyes full of fear. "..Heh..maybe not.." He began to pull the trigger.  
  
'PANG' 


	2. Quarter: Crescent Love, a Risky Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, any of the characters, or the story line except for Akira Yooiko, Ling, and Minaka Romefellar. All of these, and much more belong to their respected owners down in wonderful Japan. If I get one thing or more wrong, don't sue me okay? I am poor -.-  
  
  
  
Cycles of the Moon  
  
by Alana Maxwell  
  
  
  
Part 2: Quarter - Crescent Love, a Risky Heart.  
  
'BANG'  
  
Blood dripped to the ground. Akira dropped Relena as she fell to the ground. The gun that was in his hand went flying just above Noin's head.  
  
"Ms. Relena!"  
  
"RELENA!"  
  
A shadow of someone came forward, then a figure of a young boy. He carried in his hand, a .44 calibur. Stopping at the door, his prussian blue eyes clouded at the sight of Relena on the ground, and blood all around her. Dropping the gun to the floor, he choked out.  
  
"...Relena.."  
  
Relena groaned and opened her eyes slowly, staring at the figure in front of her.  
  
"Heero.."  
  
'Oh my God, she is alive..then that means..' Heero glanced up at Akira. He had his left hand covered by his right, he was losing blood quickly. ' I got him...good..'  
  
"..Damn you kid..." Akira sputtered out. He started advancing towards Heero, but then he heard a gun cock.  
  
"Don't even think about it.."  
  
"Who the..?" Akira turned around and saw his own gun pointed at him. Noin had a scowl on her face, stepped forward.  
  
"I am not afraid of using this. After what you have attempted to do, it would be an honor to kill you. So if your smart, put your hands, or hand into the air and stand still. " Akira growled lightly and stepped forward towards Noin, only to hear two more guns cock. He was surrounded on three sides.  
  
"Don't try anything stupid.." Heero muttered, his finger on the trigger.  
  
"Or you will regret it.." Milliardo finished, his gun ready to fire.  
  
"Oh I will?" Akira grinned. Kneeling down, he grabbed Relena and pulled her to her feet. Leaning against the wall, he wrapped his arms around Relena's waist and gripped tightly. "You want to get me, you will have to shoot through her first. It wouldn't matter otherwise, since my job would be finished, heh." Relena was still a little dazed from the whole ordeal, when she shook off the strangeness, she looked at all the guns pointed at her and her assassin. Feeling a wetness at her waist, she looked down, gasped and felt sick to all the warm blood seeping into her clothes. "Feeling a little sick there princess? Well I can end that all..or maybe your comrades can do that for me, ne?  
  
"Damare...baka.." Heero hissed, stepped forward. "Omae wa korosu.." Akira just laughed, and releasing one of his hands on Relena, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a smoke ball.  
  
"Say goodbye, kirei, for you will never see anyone again.." Relena shot everyone a fearful and saddened look at everyone. Heero's eyes widened as he tried get closer, but stopped at the look in Relena's face. 'Relena...'  
  
"Gomen nasai everyone..." Relena whispered. She looked at Heero and mouthed out. 'Ashiteru, koishii..' Akira threw the smoke ball down to the ground. The ball exploded and the area filled with smoke, causing everyone to choke and gasp for air, and search for where they were going. Akira with Relena then disappeared.  
  
"Cough...RELENA! NO! Cough.." Milliardo gasped, then bumped into Noin.  
  
"Milliardo..calm down..cough..cough.." Noin rasped out, grabbing onto his shoulders, "We cannot go running around in panic..we need to think..."  
  
"..." Heero remained in silence, staring at where Relena last was. His gun clattered to the floor, his eyes full of disbelief. "..I failed..I failed protecting her.." Noin looked at Heero, her eyes began registering sadness and pity. ' Poor boy..he feels as if he is guilty for everything that has happened.' She had known of their relationship for awhile and believed it was great that they were in love. 'They deserve each other.' She also knew that Milliardo didn't know, he never liked Heero, and wasn't going to start anytime soon. Heero tightened his hands into fistballs. 'That S.O.B will die..' Turning around, Heero ran from the home, jumping past the broken glass door. A piece of glass punctured his left leg lightly and it began bleeding, but he ignored it. His eyes stung with tears that threatened to escape, but Heero kept them inside. "Relena, whatever you do, don't do anything that will force him to kill you..please. I don't know what I would do without you..."  
  
"Heero!" Noin started, "No, best not stop him.."  
  
"Heero? Where is he Noin?" Milliardo asked, his eyes now clearing from the smoke that got in.  
  
"He's gone Milliardo, proabably going to save Relena.."  
  
"I hope so..right now we need to help save her as well"  
  
"But what about the meeting with the Council?"  
  
"The Council will have to wait, imouto is more important to me than a meeting.."  
  
"I understand.."  
  
( Former China )  
  
The Council members were discussing with themselves about the tardiness of Relena and Milliardo Peacecraft. With all the discussing, two people stepped up to the podium, a young man and woman of about 22. Their names were Minaka and Ling Romefellar. They were the two distant cousins to the original Romefellar family. At first, they had no interest of being a family of military force. But as they grew, Minaka and Ling both decided that they wanted to create the newest OZ. They were very organized, but their only obstacle that stopped them from achieving it. Relena Peacecraft. They didn't mind Milliardo, for they knew he wouldn't dare interfere with his sister's life on the line. Minaka grinned. 'The Council won't object to our plans if Relena isn't here to protest. Good thing we hired Akira..heh' Waiting long enough Ling spoke into the microphone.  
  
"We have waited long enough for Miss and Mr Peacecraft to arrive and they have failed to show up. We would like to begin our meeting immediately if it is not of your problem for not waiting." No one in the Council objected. "Good then, itoko, please, you may start it." Minaka stepped out slowly and spoke out.  
  
"I know that we have been through hell having to deal with the former OZ, and their military power. It has ended long ago, but this new Peace alliance has not been any better. Many rumors of possible wars was been erupting in many places. Now before you object, we have a little of something to tell you of. My cousin, Ling, and myself are projecting the rise of the new OZ. Military and peace power combined together so we can remain in peace and use only the mobile suits for defense purposes such as rebellions. It is similiar to the former United Earth's Fear Alliance, except for we shall not force people to join. We shall make those uncomfortable with todays peace to join us and remain safe. God wants peace in out lives to live. We canot enforce our Lords request without military strength. And we promise you, OZ project 2 shall do this!"  
  
Silence was met from her speech. At first, Ling and Minaka thought that it was a bad idea, but then..one clap, then two and three were heard. Soon the whole Council began clapping for them. Ling smiled and looked at Minaka, who was grinning and blushing with happiness. Ling then thought, 'Akira better have gotten Relena by now...'  
  
( Air Base, nightfall )  
  
Heero had given up his search for the night, he was very upset and tired. The only hope he had left that Relena was still alive was that the warmness he held in his heart. Staring up into the sky, the stars were fewer, a crescent moon was in the sky. 'The smaller the stars get, the more my hope for her survival gets thinner. I am so damn ignorant..instead of warning this Akira, I should have shot and killed him on the spot when he intorduced him. Now I need to plan for this, he is hiding her somewhere and I need to find Relena alive and well without his suspicion...but how?' He smacked his head once, in hopes for a plan, but only the image of Relena's flushed face from the night before was seen. Footsteps were heard, 4 pairs, Heero turned around, and aimed his gun at them. They all stopped, obviously surprised. There was silence for the moment, then one of them stepped up.  
  
"Yo Heero! You gotta chill, your real jumpy tonight"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yep it is me alright"  
  
"All of you came..so you heard about Relena"  
  
"It was quite a shock to hear." Quatre said.  
  
"Never knew women could become such easy targets.." Wufei shook his head slowly.  
  
"Shut up Wufei..Are you alright Heero? You sound pretty messed up." Trowa asked, concerned.  
  
"I will be fine when we find Relena alive and well." Heero muttered rejectedly. Duo placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"If we're gonna find her, we need to think and find out why exactly she was taken. And what else might happen. If we go unprepared, we could risk our own lives as well as Relena's. You need to stop and think Heero."  
  
"....We could think, but that take time Duo. I mean, what if she is dead already!?" Heero shouted desperately, his head jerking to him, prussian blues clouded with extreme concern and fear. "If she dies, I don't know what to do...how am I gonna deal with it, how am I going to explain to Zechs and Noin?"  
  
"Stop it Heero..your acting as if you failed this mission!" Trowa scolded, walking over to him. Heero sighed..and shook his head.  
  
"I did Trowa, I failed this mission terribly.."  
  
"We need to find her and rescue her, and we also need to know what is going on here. You gotta believe that she is still breathing and living Heero..." Quatre stated. Wufei said nothing as usual. Heero looked at the other pilots, then nodded.  
  
"Okay..I will trust that she is alive. We need to think of a plan to see what is going on here..." Heero said, standing up slowly, he winced though, nearly falling. "Damnit, I forgot about my leg.." He glanced down at the still bleeding wound.  
  
"Sit down, Heero." Duo suggested , sitting him down on a chair. "We cannot rush our job..right now, we need to take it slow. I think, if the assassin kept her alive instead of killing her there at the house, there must be some plan he has to do before doing what he must.."  
  
"...Hn.." Was all that Heero responded, then he stared up into the bright night sky.  
  
( Hideout, Sicily )  
  
Relena crashed to the ground with a thud, her tears spilling quickly down her dirt-smudged face. It stung when the tears reached her bruised lips. Grasping onto whatever clothes she had left, she covered herself as best as possible. 'This crazed man is not only an attempted assassin, but an attempted rapist! God, please help me. Heero, come quickly..please..!' Akira grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet. Relena punched and kicked at him once again. "Leave me alone! Someone is bound to hear me sooner, so let me go!" She sent a fist into his gut. Akira groaned and grasped her by the throat, and hissed.  
  
"By the time that happens, you will be dead." He then slugged her in ther stomach. Grabbing a rope, Akira roughly tied her hands up. and growled. "Now are you gonna cooperate or not?" Relena replyed by spitting him in the face. Turning around, she attempted to run.  
  
"No! Leave me alone! HELP! Heero!!" Akira's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he grabbed Relena by the hair.  
  
"Damn you, you big mouth!" He shoved her into a tall bureau, forcing her to fall once again. Relena, by now was covered in scratches and bruises, which were bleeding everywhere. Whimpering, she looked around for some weapon and saw a pipe. Crawling over to where it was, she grasped it and stood up.  
  
"Take this bastard!" She swung it at him, mission by a mile practically. Akira scowled and punched her in the side of the head, hard. Relena fell back against the window, hitting her head once again. Blackness soon started to consume her. She looked out through the crack of the window, seeing the stars and part of the crescent moon. 'Heero...my koishii..' Her eyes looked to an oncoming Akira before she blacked out.  
  
________________________________  
  
Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Email me at Asaka Wasaku@aol.com  
  
Flames will be engulfed by Zero's Beam Cannon, heh  
  
~Asaka Wasaku  
  
~Newbie to NYS  
  
~Pilot of Gundam XL-006  
  
~Famous Quote: "The inner shell of myself is dead, I live only as an outer  
  
core to hatred and anger. There is no telling when my anger and hatred will  
  
come forth and destroy.." - Asaka (me! ^.^) 


	3. Half: Frustrations of a Breaking Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, any of the characters, or the story line except for Akira Yooiko, Ling, and Minaka Romefellar. All of these, and much more belong to their respected owners down in wonderful Japan. If I get one thing or more wrong, don't sue me okay? I am poor -.-  
  
  
  
Cycles of the Moon  
  
by Alana Maxwell  
  
  
  
Part 3 - Half: Frustrations of a Breaking Soldier  
  
  
  
( Heero's Apartment, Europe )  
  
All the pilots decided to bunk in at Heero's place for the night. Duo slept on the couch, Trowa slept on the floor. Quatre slept in a sleeping position between two chairs and Wufei slept sitting down, leaning against the wall. Heero was restless in his bed, unable to sleep without knowing if Relena was okay. Sitting up, he placed his hand on his head and sighed deeply. 'Relena...I hope to God that your okay..' Suddenly a wave a pain seared through his mind, causing Heero's senses to awaken with a jolt. A look of fear stamped into his eyes when he seemed to hear her cries..Relenas.  
  
' "No! Leave me alone! Heero!!!" '  
  
' "Heero...my koishii..." '  
  
This was the last straw. Heero jumped out of bed and grabbed his gun. His eyes showed complete murder now. 'If that bastard hurt her, I swear I will make sure his body won't be recognized..' He was about to step out of his room, then remembered the other pilots were there. 'If I leave they will try to stop me..' Turning around, he opened the window and climbed out. Grabbing onto a storm drain, Heero slid down 3 stories to the ground, and left. Duo, hearing some noise, opened one eye, then the other.  
  
"Hunh..? Heero? You awake?" He whispered.  
  
Silence.  
  
Duo got up from the couch and looked at the other pilots sleeping peacefully. 'Best not awaken them.." Tiptoing as quietly as possible, Duo entered Heero's room. "Heero? Heero are you awake?" Silence. "Heero?" He walked to his bed. 'Empty..' Duo clenched his fists and tried to control his anger. The sudden breeze from an open window didn't help much. 'An open window..?' He turned to it, his eyes narrowed. 'So that is how sly got away. Damnit Heero!' He ran from the room, and turned on the lights where the other pilots were sleeping.  
  
"What the hell?" Wufei grumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Who turned on the lights?" Trowa complained.  
  
"Yaaawwwnn. Why so early?" Quatre mumbled. In a split second, three death glares were aimed at Duo. Duo sweatdropped.  
  
"We gotta get going. Heero's gone, and I have a funny hint that he went looking for Relena.."  
  
"No! We gave our plan! He cannot mess it up by going after her!" Quatre protested, now standing.  
  
"I always knew he had a weakness for that woman. I overcredited that guy.." Wufei mumbled.  
  
"Look Wufei, we are not in the mood for your grim comments, we need to find Heero before he does something stupid.." Trowa sighed out, very annoyed.  
  
"Hmph, well I have a right to my opinions Trowa.." Wufei shot out.  
  
"Look, will you two just shove it!?" Duo hissed at them both. Trowa and Wufei both fell into silence. "Thank you! Now, let's go!" Duo grabbed his cap, and opened the door, rushing out. The other boys nodded and followed him.  
  
( Airport Base )  
  
Heero entered the base quietly, looking around for clues. 'For some reason, I feel Relena isn't in this part of Europe, but not too far..' Frustration was quickly searing through Heero's body, and he couldn't take a void of being all alone without Relena. A couple of footsteps were heard suddenly, and the shadow of a woman appeared. Heero, his senses very keen, turned quickly and looked at her, his gun raised up high at her.  
  
"I am hear to tell you, as an anonymous tipper..Relena is in Sicily, Italy. And from what I know, this assassin is making her a toi, if you know what I mean." The woman chuckled lightly, as if this was some kind of joke.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, a toi? Damnit, what has the bastard done to Relena!?" Heero said angrily, cocking the back of the gun, his tired, frustrated eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, I know you won't shoot me, so you might as well put the gone down and stop pretending that you are going to."  
  
She was right. Heero lowered the gun a bit. "Now tell me what has happened!!!"  
  
"Okay then...well all I can really tell you is that the assassin Akira Yooiko has made the strong Peacecraft change from her strong, live self, to a whimpering weakling. I don't know how, but this is all I can speak of now. This is my tip to you..later.." The woman turned around and left quickly. Heero, full of shock, shook off this feeling and tried to stop the woman.  
  
"...Wait! I..." Heero stopped. The woman was gone, vanished without a trace. "...Damnit...well at least I know where they are. And I vow..that that man will die.." Running into the base, he bought himself a one way ticket...to Sicily.  
  
( Hideout, Sicily )  
  
She sat in the very corner of the room, her legs were brought up to her chest, arms wrapped around tightly. Rocking back and forth, she ignored her surroundings. She ignored the pain that went through her whole body as her bruises and cuts were bleeding badly. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, shivering from her nakedness. Akira layed on the bed, naked, drunk, and out cold. He had a few scratches from when Relena resisted him. He might have enjoyed her cries, her pain..but it would all end soon. Clutching to her towel, Relena stood up shakily. 'No way will this bastard have me for his toy anymore...' Wrapping the towel around her, she shakily to one step after the other towards the door. The blood from her wounds quickly drenched the towel, but she ignored it. Opening the door, Relena slowly stepped out, and went towards the stairs. "As soon as I leave..you shall regret everything..Akira.."  
  
"What the..?" Akira groaned and woke up, looking to the corner, stained with blood. "Kuso, the bitch is gone!" Jumping to his feet, ignoring his nakedness and bursted out the door, growling. Relena, startled, turned back.  
  
"Oh no...leave me alone!" She backed to the edge of the stairs. Akira, growling, took another step towards her, then another. Suddenly, when backing up, Relena lost her balance, and toppled down the stairs. "AHHHHHHH!!!" She landed down with a thud. She wasn't moving, or stirring at all. Akira's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh shit..I am so dead!" Running inside, Akira threw on some pants and ran down the stairs. Checking for a pulse, he found none. Blood was leaking out of her head. Akira grinned. 'Mission accomplished. Now to get paid...' He ran back up the stairs and put on a shirt and sneakers. "I will just be the innocent bystander..heheh..." Walking down the stairs, he passed by a motionless Relena, and left the building quickly. grinning.  
  
( Later, still in Sicily.. )  
  
Heero walked along the city, looking around in hopes of finding the assassin and Relena. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and his mind was full of worry. Looking towards an apartment complex, something caught his image. An ambulance, which was now leaving, and a few cops. 'I wonder what is going on..' Turning to there, Heero jogged towards the complex. He stopped, in total shock, when he heard that short sentence.  
  
"The poor girl..raped, beaten, injured."  
  
"No trace of her rapist...and possibly murderer."  
  
'No..' Heero ran towards the entrance, where a cop stopped him.  
  
"No son, no one is allowed here, police area..only."  
  
"Let me through.." Heero hissed.  
  
"Sorry..but nope.." the cop mumbled, then looked through a few pictures. His eyes narrowed, Heero snatched the pictures from the man's hand, and stared at them in shock. 'Relena...' Bruises, cuts, blood everywhere. Her head was messed up, and she looked more dead than alive. Heero supressed the urge to strangle the nearest person. The cop took the pictures back and stared at Heero.  
  
"Do you...know this girl."  
  
'Only telling him would bring the media..and that is the last thing she..and everyone else needed.' "She is..just a friend. Tell me, what hospital did she go to?" Heero muttered only audible to the cip.  
  
"Um..she went to Sicily Medical hospital, about 10 miles from here." With that, Heero dashed away, hoping he wasn't too late...  
  
______________________________  
  
*yawns* It got a little..bleh in the end. But not getting enough sleep does that to someone..  
  
Heero: *crossing his arms* I told you, that you didn't need me...  
  
Asaka: *backhands him upside the head* Damare...baka..  
  
Heero: Ow...*rubs his head* Why'd you do that for?  
  
Asaka: Cuz I felt like it! Besides...you took away my toy! *sniffles*  
  
Heero: *arches a brow* The self-destruct button is NOT a toy...  
  
Asaka: *grabs it from his pocket and grins* Oh no! *pushes da little red button*  
  
Heero: Don't.....  
  
*large rockets shoot up to the sky like fireworks*  
  
Heero: Not again! Why do you mess with the detonater controls!? *death glare*  
  
*suddenly rockets hit a plane and it explodes*  
  
Asaka: Ummm....*sweatdrops, shoves detonater in Heero's hand* I gotta go, later! *ZOOM*  
  
Heero: ....thanks...*looks up at the explosion* or not...*sweatdrops* 


	4. Full: Revelations of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, any of the characters, or the story line except for Akira Yooiko, Ling, and Minaka Romefellar. All of these, and much more belong to their respected owners down in wonderful Japan. If I get one thing or more wrong, don't sue me okay? I am poor -.-  
  
  
  
Cycles of the Moon  
  
by. Alana Maxwell  
  
part 4: - Full: Revelations of the Heart  
  
"She is very lucky, her head injuries are not too severe."  
  
"A little head trauma, she will live."  
  
"How are her other injuries"  
  
"Terrible, she had to get 15 stitches on her right arm and 10 on her left leg."  
  
"Raped, beaten, I feel complete sorrow for her, she looks about 16 as well.."  
  
"Hopefully justice will be served. The person who raped her will most likely come back if he knows she is still alive. By the injuries, it seems that he tried to kill her as well.."  
  
"We will keep heavy survielence on her"  
  
"We don't even know who she isand yet we are doing this."  
  
"We can never be too sure these days.." With that, the three doctors left Relena in the room, up in ICU. Relena was in deep unconciousness for quite awhile, and in her mind, it was very distressing. Pain kept registering her through her mind, and it wouldn't stop. Tears streamed down her bruised eyes once again, as her thoughts began drifting to Heero...  
  
(Former China)  
  
"Great job Akira..." Ling shook the hand of Akira. "I knew we could count on you.."  
  
"Thank you Mr Romefellar, it was a pleasure to kill off the pacifist bitch.." Akira said with a grin. "Now, we should discuss the matter of my payment.."  
  
"Ah, yes, your payment. It will come.." Ling's eyes glittered somewhat, his gaze going over to Minaka, who had the gun in her hand, pointed at Akira. The look in his eyes made Akira suspicious, and as he heard the gun cock, he ignored it.  
  
"I do appreciate your payment Ling.." The trigger went off, and Akira managed to dodge away fast enough to watch the bullet pierce through Ling's chest. Minaka's eyes widened in shock when she realized what she had done.  
  
"LING!!!"  
  
"Trying to assassinate me? Is that what you consider a payment..to me?" Quickly, Akira pulled out his gun and turned at Minaka.  
  
"No..don't kill me..please Akira..don-" The trigger went off from Akira's gun and pierced into Minaka's neck. With two bodies on the ground, Akira snorted and walked on out of the building. Walking around, he thought. 'I was nearly killed as a payment to kill Relena Peacecraft..damn them. Well the new OZ won't come forth without them, oh well..' Walking down the city streets, a TV news reporter was talking. 'Hmmm..'  
  
"On today's top news, in Sicily, Italy today, a young girl of about 16 was found in the apartment building in the secluded side. There have been no clues to who the girl is. She was beaten and raped, and has a severe injury to her head. Luckily, she lived..more news at 11."  
  
"What!? Relena is alive!? Grrr...." Akira clenched his fist, "Well then, I guess I will have to finish the job, heheh..." A smart grin soon pasted itself on his face as he walked towards the airport.  
  
(Europe)  
  
"Sicily?" Quatre shouted out.  
  
"Yes, Sicily, we found out that this Akira guy took Relena to Sicily by some anonymous person." Noin explained, saying it low so that Milliardo wouldn't hear.  
  
"..And that is where I bet Heero's gone, that sneak.." Duo sighed out.  
  
"It is very obvious.." Trowa actually said something.  
  
"Well anyways, though we are all tempted to go there, it would be risky on both Heero's and Relena's lives to go. I believe we should leave all hands to Heero for now.."  
  
"What!? He isn't -perfect- yanno!" Duo protested.  
  
"Zip it already Maxwell.." Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Well, look who decided to talk now.." Duo retorted.  
  
"What else am I supposed to do? Your practially screaming in my ear!" Wufei growled back.  
  
Trowa sweatdropped and watched as Quare and Noin attempted to stop Duo and Wufei from arguing...  
  
(Sicily)  
  
'ICU...hmmm...the two guards by the room. Must be Relena's room..' Heero thought to himself as he snuck in behind the wall. 'I hope to God that she is okay...' Suddenly his thoughts were distracted as he jerked over to the side. A man, very familiar, was showing his ID.  
  
"Yes, I am a close friend of Ms. Relena and I would like to see her.." the man replied. Heero's eyes narrowed. 'That's Akira...no way in hell is he gonna get near Relena..' As Akira walks past Heero, Heero decided to become sneaky and followed closely behind him. The guards stopped Akira, and ask for his ID. "Sure guards...here it is.." He hands them the ID and they allow him in. Heero slipped in closely after him. What Heero saw in front of him, nearly made him gasp outloud. It was Relena, in an oxygen assist, a brain wave reader, and with many bruises and stitches on her. Heero ducked into the shadows of the corner, and watched carefully as Akira approached Relena's sleeping form. Digging into his pocket, Akira pulled out a syringe, with a needle attached to it, yellowish liquid inside. 'Soon my dear..your suffering will end..' Suddenly the cock of a gun was heard.  
  
"Don't even think about it. I failed the first time, but the second time I won't.." Heero murmured angrily, his eyes narrowed. Akira turned around, his eyes wide.  
  
"You wouldn't dare shoot me in a hospital would you? You will surely be arrested for attempting to assassinate Relena.." Akira whispered nervously.  
  
"I am very careful with my missions..." With that, Heero raised the gun to his head, and grinned. "Silence is priceless..." Akira gave one last look of shock before the gun went off. Quickly, he fell to the ground, dead. With that, Heero walked over to Relena, and bent over the rails. "Ashiteru, Relena, my koishii. I promise for the rest of my life, that I will protect you..." Closing his eyes, he kisses her gently on her pale lips. A sudden response came from her, Relena kissed him back softly. When Heero pulled back, opening his eyes, he saw tears. "What is wrong?" Relena managed a weak whisper.  
  
"I am just very happy. Thank you again, Heero. Ashiteru...." Relena whispered with a smile, then closed her eyes to sleep...  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
C & C Would be appreciated! Ja Ne!  
  
~Asaka 


End file.
